


Weighing Things Up

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Bucky and Steve, planning a mission.





	Weighing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Painting practice. Watercolours, gouache background, finished digitally.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/b11a/ftg8quxcakuny82zg.jpg)

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/172465305760/weighing-things-up-by-mific-archive-of)

 


End file.
